If I said love you, could you hear me?
by Ocean of Dawn
Summary: Harry/Draco! Why did Draco lose his voice? Why does he need to live in water? Please read my story to find out and please review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
This is a slash fic of Harry/Draco  
  
Notice: Please read my newest and first Darren Shan fic - Sweet and Sour.  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Title: If I said love you, could you hear me?  
  
"Longbottom, I knew that you are thick-headed, but I didn't expect your thick-headed brain was able to produce such a masterpiece!" Professor Snape's expression was a torn between awe and awful. Neville had managed to concoct the potion to change a mermaid to a human, to cut off the explanation, it's the same as the one mentioned in the famous, The Little Mermaid story. This was a complicated potion that not even Snape was able to concoct.  
  
Snape would normally or rarely grant Neville about fifty points or more for concocting this complicated potion but the problem is, the potion hit Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Professor, Professor, there's something wrong about Draco," cried Crabbe pointing to Draco who was sprawled on the floor, gripping the clothes in front of his chest and looked very painful.  
  
"I, I, I can't, can't, breath."  
  
Snape started to panic and-  
  
"Professor, since this is a potion which could change a mermaid into human, well, maybe, he's changing into, well, a mermaid," said Hermione, feeling hard to stifle a laugh.  
  
Snape nodded grimly and unwillingly cast a large water ball which surrounded Draco wholly.  
  
Draco's expression softened and looked as if to open his mouth to say something but couldn't make a sound.  
  
Many people thought this was because he was in the water but the panic expression on Draco's face said - it wasn't this simple.  
  
After a series of experiment, it was concluded that Draco had changed into a mermaid though no tail. He had to stay in a large pool and in a secluded room to stop people from staring at him like visitors at a zoo.  
  
He lost his voice too.  
  
And the only cure was to let him confess to the one he loved and if he failed to, he would have to stay like this forever.  
  
'I hell not tell him that I like him,' screamed Draco in his head as he swam to the surface where Tsukiya Ran - a Ravenclaw prefect sat, at the brink of the pool.  
  
"You are telling, Mr. Head Boy, to the Captain of Gryffindor's Quidditch Team, or do you want to stay in this form forever?" screamed Ran to Draco who shook his head vigorously.  
  
If you want to know, Draco had his clothes on; he had an anti-wet spell on them. He could go to the surface for ten minutes only, every time he leaves the water.  
  
Draco opened his mouth as if to say something but nothing came out.  
  
"Here." Ran gave him a quill and paper.  
  
'' these are writings.  
  
'I sure won't tell him, never in my life and don't tell my father about this.'  
  
"We didn't but you have to tell him!"  
  
They continued to argue more until Hermione - the Head Girl came in holding a brown packet which had a gold fish in front.  
  
Draco mouthed the word 'what'.  
  
"These are fish food, by Neville. He said he was real sorry for well, changing you into a mermaid. So, Ha, ha." Hermione can't contain her laughter anymore and started laughing, and Ran joined in.  
  
Draco scribbled something angrily on the paper and showed it to them.  
  
'Tell him to be real careful, when I return to my real form. I'll mince him and dry him into powder and feed him to the piranhas. Tell him; though I'm like that, I still eat human food. He's a super thick headed moron.'  
  
"Anyway Malfoy, decided to tell him that you like him?"  
  
Draco glared at Ran.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me, I didn't tell her that you like him," said Ran quickly.  
  
"Don't blame her, it's obviously, you are always staring at him with those dreamy eyes, it's obvious."  
  
Draco dived into the water and swam to the other end of the pool. He had his back at them and scribbled words on the wall.  
  
'I won't tell him anything.'  
  
"Then be it. Stay like that till the end of your life," cried Ran angrily.  
  
"Stop drawing on the wall, that's vandalizing," said Hermione unhappily. "Right, the reason why I'm here is, well we are having a ball next week-"  
  
"On Valentine's day?" interrupted Ran.  
  
"Correct, Professor McGonagall told me just now, the proposal was accepted and we're having the ball," said Hermione.  
  
"Great!"  
  
"And, now we have to decide the theme," said Hermione.  
  
'Silver and Green' Draco wrote this on the wall.  
  
"Nope, not those creepy colours," said the two girls together.  
  
'So?'  
  
"Pink, red, blue, golden and all those romantic colours," said Ran.  
  
They continued to discuss about the ball for another three hours until it was nearly time for dinner.  
  
"Hey, Malfoy."  
  
Draco looked up at Hermione.  
  
"If you are able to tell him before fourteenth, you may go to the ball with him."  
  
The respond from Draco was-  
  
'If he didn't accept me, I can't take it. It will be a humiliation. A scar for a life-time.'  
  
"Now, the problem is not scar for a life-time but your whole life, it's your last year here, don't you want to graduate?" said Ran angrily. "The only cure for you is to confess to him, whether he accepts you or not is important."  
  
'I really have to kill Longbottom. Anyway, how I'm going to? I can't speak.'  
  
"There's a hundred and one way to confess," said Hermione. Ran nodded in agreement.  
  
They left the room to Draco to think of one of the hundred and one ways to confess.  
  
~During Dinner~  
  
"Hey, Herm, how's Malfoy?" whispered Harry in Hermione's ear.  
  
"Not to good, he doesn't want to confess to that person he likes," said Hermione shaking her head.  
  
"Who's that," asked Harry, looking away to hide his sad expression but not fast enough for Hermione to miss it.  
  
"I respect his privacy, so, sorry."  
  
"That's okay."  
  
"Do you want to visit him; he's in the highest room in the second tower, password's Mermaid."  
  
"Hey, Hermione, is there really a Ball on Valentine's," asked Lavender excitedly.  
  
"Well yes, as it was written on the poster."  
  
"Great, how did you manage to get the teachers to give the green light?" asked Seamus Finnigan.  
  
"Especially, Snape and McGonagall," chirped Ron.  
  
"It wasn't me; thank that girl prefect from Ravenclaw."  
  
"Tsukiya Ran, that Japanese?" asked Dean.  
  
"Right, she was very sharp-tongued, persistent and stubborn during the meeting until all the teachers raised up the white flag."  
  
Hermione smiled remembering how vigorous Ran was during that meeting. She was practically standing on the table while debating with the teachers.  
  
"We are going to have a ball; the boarding school life leaves us not much excitement. Why you adults try to rob away the day where we have to be with our darlings? It is injustice, cruelty, have being grown-ups taken away those first-love feelings, where you blush every time, heart jumping fast when you see that special person."  
  
Ran's speech continued for a long time until all teachers surrendered.  
  
~14th February~  
  
These few days, Harry had been debating with himself whether to go visit Draco or not. He didn't have the mood for the Ball which was tonight, though the whole school was excited about it. Another point, the whole school was pink even the uniforms of the students were changed pink especially for this day. All the teachers had to wear pink too because Dumbledore wore pink and insisted everybody should follow the 'tradition'.  
  
He wandered around the school and unconsciously reached the room where Draco was and entered it.  
  
He entered it to find Draco doing back-strokes in the water and looking extremely bored. When he noticed Harry, he stopped moving and sank to the bottom of the pool.  
  
"Malfoy," cried Harry as he rushed to the side of the pond to find Draco surfacing. "Are you okay?"  
  
Draco took up the quill and paper next to the pool.  
  
'I won't drown, why you are here, shouldn't you be at that stupid pink ball.'  
  
"I don't have a partner," said Harry as he smiled. "It's valentine's ball, not just any ordinary pink ball."  
  
'You, without a partner, would be like turtle without a shell.'  
  
"Well, should I take this as a compliment?" Harry smiled softly before his expression turned serious. "Why you didn't want to confess to that person?"  
  
There was a long awkward pause.  
  
'I was afraid of rejection. That person won't love me back.'  
  
"I am too," said Harry as he looked at Draco in the eye. "I'm very afraid too, until now, I still didn't tell that person."  
  
There was another long pause.  
  
"I love you," said Harry quickly before his courage left him. "Hopefully, this will encourage you to tell that person. Since I was able to tell you, you should be, you have to, you don't want to be stuck like this forever."  
  
Harry had a bitter smile on his face.  
  
He loved me, really, this wasn't one-sided, I have to tell him, but how, how! Thought Draco anxiously as something struck his mind. Hermione was right; there were really hundred and mone ways to confess.  
  
Draco motioned harry to bend down.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Draco put his arms around Harry's neck and kissed him. Somehow, his tug was too hard and made Harry fell into the pool. Their lips never parted.  
  
"I love you," said Draco. "Hey, I got my voice back."  
  
"Love you too," said Harry as he embraced Draco happily. His love was returned.  
  
"Hey, what's the time?"  
  
"Nearly six, why?"  
  
"Do you think we can make it to the ball?"  
  
"I thought you said it was a stupid pink ball," teased Harry as he pulled them both up from the pool.  
  
"I'm stupid to fall in love from you; nothing is more stupid than that."  
  
"Hey!" complained Harry.  
  
"Just joking, everywhere is brilliant with you," laughed Draco as he gave Draco a quick kiss on the lips. "Granger was right, I don't to speak to confess, and sometimes one kiss is enough."  
  
"One kiss is not enough for me; I want the whole of you," said Harry playfully.  
  
The night ended with the gasps of nearly the whole of Hogwart's population, Harry and Draco waltzing the night off and; the happy and knowing smiles of some.  
  
By the way, Neville had started to pray from the moment Draco entered the room with Harry, and 'accidentally' gave him a death glare.  
  
~End~  
  
Please read and Review!! 


End file.
